Halo (film)
Rumors of a Halo movie had been heard for a while, but in 2005 it was officially confirmed by Bungie. While the movie was intended to be handled by 20th Century Fox and Universal Pictures, they have both since pulled out of the deal. It would have been a live-action flick, but with a heavy amount of CGI. Wingnut Films, the team behind Lord of the Rings and King Kong, was working on the movie. However, in October 2006 the movie was postponed indefinitely until new distributors can be found (see timeline below for more details). Before the movie was shelved it was revealed that the film would have been shot in Wellington, New Zealand and was slated for a summer 2008 release. To keep the film's producers true to the Halo Universe, Bungie prepared an exhaustive encyclopedia known to some as either the "Halo Compendium" or the Halo Story Bible, describing nearly every topic in the Halo games and novels including graphics of characters, species and vessels. Halowood Joseph Staten mentioned that following seeing 28 Days Later: "If we ever make a Halo movie, who would you want to write it?" I asked Marty as we exited the theater, "I bet that Garland guy would be all over the Flood." Because Alex Garland is indeed the writer, it is reasonable to expect Flood. Staten also guaranteed that there will be Grunts. Peter Jackson, a Halo game fan, was confirmed as executive producer for the film. While it was assumed that he would also direct, the announcement of Neill Blomkamp as director proved that speculation false. Jackson said he was tired after spending so much time on King Kong, and that Halo would have been a break. Blomkamp is an acclaimed director of short films and commercials. He has also won Clios and a Visual Effects Society Award, and was nominated for an Emmy for his work on James Cameron's TV series Dark Angel. Script A website called Latino Review has posted a script review of the upcoming Halo movie; Rampancy.net asserts that it's credible. However, Bungie has said the story is not yet complete. Crew Director....Neill Blomkamp Producer....Peter Schlessel Executive Producer....Peter Jackson Screenplay Writers....Alex Garland(First Draft) & D.B. Weiss(Revisions) Timeline *'Summer of 2002' - With the success of Halo CE, Hollywood producers voice interest about making a Halo movie. Concerns over creative control sink the idea, "thanks but no thanks" said Joseph Staten . *'2004 before Halo 2 launch' - A Hollywood player, Peter Schlessel starts to meet with Bungie staff to discuss movie plans. He proposes that instead of leaving it up to Hollywood, "Finance the script yourselves, Hire a writer, have him write something you love, then bring it to Hollywood with a simple message: ‘This is the movie we want to make. Who wants to make it with us?'". On the list of Schlessel approved writers is Alex Garland who Bungie pick for reasons listed in above article. *'February 3, 2005', Creative Artists Agency confirmed that Microsoft had completed a million-dollar deal with Alex Garland to write a screenplay based on the video game series Halo, which would then be offered to studios. *'June 7, 2005' Microsoft released Garland's completed screenplay to various Hollywood studios on June 7, 2005, looking to be paid a $10 million fee as well as the studio's agreement to adhere to guidelines set by the game's developers. Microsoft also wanted the studio to seek approval over the director and cast. In addition, Microsoft sought full merchandising rights for itself, a minimum $75 million budget, and company representatives' full access to the film's rough cuts in Los Angeles. Studios like Paramount, DreamWorks, Sony, and Warner Bros. did not want to cede creative rights to the film and passed over the project. *'June 2005' - 20th Century Fox and Universal Studios entered negotiations with Microsoft to divide the distribution rights of Halo. The original $10 million deal was reduced based on the studios' negative response to the exorbitant price tag. In the negotiations, Universal gained rights to release the film in North America, where Fox would distribute the film overseas. On August 22, 2005, Microsoft's deal with the studios was announced to be finalized, with summer 2008 as the target release date. *'October 4, 2005', Bungie Studios announced that director Peter Jackson was signed onto the project as an executive producer. *'July 13, 2006', author D.B. Weiss revealed in an interview that he was writing the screenplay for Halo. At the time of the interview, Weiss said that he was working on his second draft of the new script, which contained elements of the project's original screenplay by Alex Garland. *'Aug, 2006' - Neill Blomkamp is picked by Jackson as the director of the Halo movie. *In late October, 2006, Variety magazine reported that screenwriter Josh Olson (A History of Violence) was working on the latest rewrite.http://www.variety.com/VR1117953031.html *'October 20, 2006' - Universal and Fox Pull out of deal. Universal, on behalf of both studios, asked for a meeting with the filmmakers just prior to the due date of a significant payment. Basically, they said that in order to move forward with the film, the filmmakers had to significantly reduce percentage of profits they would receive from the film. They waited until the last minute to have this conversation. Peter and Fran, after speaking with their producing partners and with Microsoft and Bungie, respectfully declined.http://palgn.com.au/article.phpThe project lives on and Peter Jackson's Weta Workshop is continuing to work on the film while Microsoft locks down another partner. *'October 31, 2006' - Producers Peter Jackson and Fran Walsh, along with Microsoft, are putting the much-anticipated Halo movie into production hell, or where a film has stopped in the production stage. Following recent reports that development of the film would continue in spite of studio backers Fox and Universal dropping out, a press release being distributed by Jackson's WingNut Films today confirms that Halo is being indefinitely postponed. Here's their statement regarding the film, sure to be greeted with howls of discontent by fans: *'May 21, 2007' In an interview with Cinematical.com, Peter Jackson stated that he expected the project to continue soon, once the movie studios "catch a glimpse of the Halo hype first-hand" (with the release of Halo 3). Erik Davis (2007-05-26). Peter Jackson on 'Halo', 'Hobbit', and 'Dambusters'. *'July 5th, 2007' FOX decides to go on with the movie. Weta Workshop The Weta Workshop and Weta Digital film effects companies were also announced to be responsible for handling Halo's effects. Before the movie production fell through Weta Studios had created a fully functional, four wheel turning M12 LRV Warthog for the movie. Rating In an interview with Peter Jackson it was discussed that the aim most likely to be set by the studio would be PG-13 or higher, although discussions have been planned on the possibility of an R version for the " " fans. The game itself is rated Mature. External links * Bring Halo Movie Back - Petition just started to bring the Halo movie back. *IMDB Page - Note that information there can be just as fallible as any wiki. References Category:Cinematics fr:Le Film d'Halo